


A Duty Bestowed

by Angry_TitanLevi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Promises, Romance, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_TitanLevi/pseuds/Angry_TitanLevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short romance story between Eren and Levi. The scene changes from when they lived inside the walls to a more modern day scene.</p><p>-This work is original to myself, however, the characters do not belong to me. They belong to the respective creator-</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Duty Bestowed

Eren looked up at the window in his cell and his eyes twinkled. White specs were falling from the sky. “What are they?” he thought as he continued to stare. He hadn’t realised he was being watched until he heard the impatient tapping of feet. Eren froze for a second then quickly turned to face his intruder. “You seem quite taken, Eren.” The brunet blushed and nodded. “I-I’ve never seen anything like that before.” Eren’s brow crinkled at the sigh that escaped the other but they quickly shot up at the jingle of keys. “Everyone’s having a time outside. Despite what you are, it’s unfair to keep you locked away like the monster you’re not.” Eren stared dumbfounded, “Captain…”

Levi led Eren out of his cell without another word. The pair walked quietly down the corridor. “Umphf!” Eren startled at the sudden assault of something thick and heavy slamming into his face. “It’s cold and you don’t have appropriate clothing. Don’t want you freezing to death…Humanity’s Hope.” Eren swallowed and held up the article of clothing. It was the same as the coats they usually wore when they left the inside walls on the hunt. The only difference was the thickness. It was well insulated to ensure maximum warmth. “Was it my exact fit?” the brunet thought before putting it on. “Warm?” Levi asked still not looking at Eren. “Yes, very warm. Thank you.”

When Levi opened the basement door, a gust of cold wind rushed in and assaulted the two. Eren snuggled into the coat more and shivered. Levi had been carefully observing the shifter. “Well,” Eren looked up surprised. “Well sir..?” Levi clicked his tongue. “Aren’t you joining them? All your brat friends are out there as well.” Eren’s eyes twinkled for the second time. “Really? I can go?” Levi cocked a brow. “That’s why I brought you out, brat.” Eren grinned before rushing out into the freezing cold. He was about three feet away when he spun around and met the eyes of Levi.

“You’re not coming?” Levi shook his head and made to leave. Eren frowned and sighed. He continued to stare at Levi’s retreating figure before a voice interrupted him. “Eren!” Mikasa had spotted the brunet and dragged Armin along to greet him. Eren spun around and was engulfed in a hug. “I didn’t think they’d let you out.” Armin said in a hurry. Mikasa simply nodded. “Actually, Captain Levi did. He said you all were out here already.” Mikasa remained silent but Armin had the look of shock on his face. “Really? So that means he’s somewhere here watching you…us?” Eren shook his head and trained his eyes to the basement door that was now closed. “He remained inside.” Mikasa narrowed her eyes and gripped Eren’s arm. “Good then. We never get to see you again. That person is always with you.”

Eren lowered his eyes and felt himself being dragged by Mikasa and Armin. He was pulled until he could make out a large gathering. Connie, Sasha, Jean, Krista, everyone was there. They were discussing something. Eren, Armin and Mikasa joined them and Eren quickly noted their attire. Everyone seemed to be wearing their coats but it wasn’t one like what Levi had given to Eren. Theirs were the normal kind. The one they wore in the rain while hunting for Titans. Jean took one look at Eren and noticed the difference as well. “Oi bastard, where’d you get that?” Jean said pointing to the coat. Eren gritted his teeth and faced Jean. “Is that any of your business?” Jean narrowed his eyes, “what was that bastard?!” Before Jean could stand before Eren, Mikasa stepped in and blocked him.

“Mikas-” Eren started but was cut by his childhood friend. “Eren calm down. Forget Jean.” Armin patted his shoulder and Eren clicked his tongue. “That asshole, Jean!” Eren glared and pushed past Armin and Mikasa. He didn’t bother to look back but he knew Armin had stopped Mikasa from following him. _Bless Armin and his ability to read situations_. Eren continued to wonder until he was face to face with a large tree. He stopped and slowly looked up and caught sight of a familiar pair of grey eyes. “Captain..?” Wordlessly Levi patted the spot next to him. Eren stared in surprise and fidgeted. “Is it really okay?” Levi simply stared and Eren took that as invitation enough.

The climb was a little difficult since the tree was covered in snow and Eren also didn’t have his 3D Manoeuvre gear. He quietly sat next to Levi and was careful not to make eye contact. “Still taken?” The question caught him off guard and he quickly faced Levi who was watching him intently. “I-I am. Aren’t you?” Levi snorted. “It’s damn cold is what it is.” Eren laughed but quickly caught himself. “I-I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean to laugh.” Levi blinked and turned away. “So what if you laugh? You’re still young so you should try to laugh as much as you can.” A silence had blanketed the pair as Levi continued to stare out in the distance.

“Don’t you laugh? Just because you’ve experienced so much doesn’t mean you shouldn’t laugh.” Levi sighed and turned towards Eren again. “What is there for me to laugh at? I’ve seen too much death and sacrifice to find something worth laughing at anymore.” Eren clenched his fists and slammed it against the tree trunk. “That’s not right! Everyone else laughs. Even at stupid things. You should be no different! You bare too much, Captain. Allow me to bare some of the burden as well.” Eren could feel the tears brimming his eyes. _Why was he always quick to cry?_

There was some movement on Levi’s side which made Eren look up. Levi had stood up. Eren stared before standing as well. “If you’re so bent on me laughing, make it your business to make me laugh again then.”

````

“Eren what the hell are you doing?” Levi shouted as the brunet circled his arms around his waist and started tickling. Levi tried smacking his hands away but lost all his energy from laughing too much. Eren grinned as Levi crumpled onto the bed in a mess of laughter. “You’ve been ignoring me.” Levi continued to laugh and make futile attempts to get Eren off of him. “Please…” Levi pleaded between laughter. Eren snickered then stopped his assault. Levi glared up at Eren after gulping in as much oxygen as possible. “Of course I’ve been ignoring you! I’m trying to finish preparing dinner and you keep bugging me, like now.” Eren pouted and furrow his brows. Levi sighed. “Let me finish. We can fool around after I’m finished. Is that okay with you?” Eren nodded stubbornly and got off Levi. They both went back into the kitchen but Eren remained close to Levi’s side.

 

“Oi, Eren. Stop that. You’re making it hard to move around easily.” Eren ignored Levi’s request and continued to stick to the man’s side. Levi rolled his eyes and continued cooking. After a while, Eren had gotten bored with following Levi around so he reserved himself to slumping on the kitchen counter and picking at the remainder of food bits. Levi was happy to finally get some space. “Done!” Levi announced and turned towards Eren. The brunet was too preoccupied with picking at the remainders and so didn’t hear what Levi had just said. It was cute to see Eren so despondent over something so childish, Levi thought before taking off his apron and rounding the table to stand behind Eren. Levi bent forward and placed a kiss at the back of Eren’s neck startling the other.

 

“L-Levi!” Eren started in surprise. Levi laughed and took Eren’s hand in his. “I’m done. Remember what I said earlier?” Eren stopped then smiled. “I do.” He smirked then pulled Levi closer. He brushed a few locks of hair back behind Levi’s ears then gently licked his lips. “So you’re all mine now? Is that correct?” Levi nodded and ran his hand down Eren’s back, stopping at his waist. Eren shuddered in anticipation at the thought of what they were going to do. No matter how many times they made love, each time was always special. Levi pulled away slightly to take Eren’s hand and lead him into their bedroom. He turned off the lights and closed the door, making careful movements towards their bed. Eren fell onto the sheets taking Levi with him before sealing their lips together in a sweet dance of tongue, teeth and saliva.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. I haven't written anything in quite some time. I hope this was not sloppily done. Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
